Somewhere I Belong
by SunnySidesFemme
Summary: I never fitted in with society. I was an outcast and a misfit. All my life I have been looked at as weird. That was until I met the Autobots and two certain Lamborghini's. Full summary in chapters. Sideswipe x OC x Sunstreaker (R&R!)
1. Chapter 1: Famous Last Words

_**Warnings!: This fanfiction touches themes that may be triggering to others. There is cussing, violence, some intimate scenes, themes on abusive relationships and bullying, and other stuff. Please do not read if you are triggered by any of the themes I have listed.**_

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own Transformers as the brand belongs to Hasbro and I own nothing but my OC's that are used along with the the main plot of this story (This does not include the movies, I don't own the movies of which this fanfiction is based on)! Please enjoy!**_

_Fanfiction Summary: I never fitted in with society. I was never the average normal person everyone seemed to have wanted me to be, always being looked at as different and weird. I was a misfit, an outcast. All I had that gave me the slightest bit of comfort was my headphones, sketchbook, cat, and my brother Sam. This all changed when I met the Autobots, and somehow befriended my golden guardian who could care less about any human on this planet. Not to mention his twin, who is the most caring being I know. Because of those two Lamborghini's, I would've never found Somewhere I Belong._

**Chapter 1: Famous Last Words**

I hate high school. I wish I could just be homeschooled. Why can I not be homeschooled? There won't be any people around to look at me in disgust, nobody to judge me for who I am.

The people here suck and so does the district. No one cares about anyone but themselves. The students are assholes to each other and the teachers don't give a crap unless they get money out of what they are doing. The Principle doesn't even act like a Principle. All he or she does is monitor the school and claim that we are the best high school in the district.

I call major bullshit.

How can I attest to my theory? Maybe its the spit balls that the jocks shoot at the nerds. Maybe its the try hard gossip girls who wont shut up and stop laughing and only exist to spread rumors. Maybe its the social construct of which people think that there should be labels on everyone and everyone has to follow to their roles. In that case everyone bullies everyone and no one has a sense of humanity inside the school gates. There are fake friends, gossipers, fuckboys, sluts, and so many more that I cannot think of at this current moment.

And then there's me. I am what everyone calls, the goth. The emo. The creepy chick in the back of the classroom who hasn't said a word since the beginning of the semester. I guess I cant really blame them for calling me creepy, I wouldn't want to be around me either. I am nothing but a human who shouldn't exist.

Yet here I am, Alice Jane Witwicky. In the flesh.

"Misses Witwicky! Are you daydreaming, again?!" My train of thoughts have been crashed and I picked my head up, looking towards my History teacher as he stands from his desk with his hands on his hips, giving me a menacing glare. I fidget with my fingers under my desk and didn't respond. "Not going to respond Miss Witwicky? Maybe you should pay attention to the other students and then I wouldn't have to call you out, for the third time today!" I flinched but otherwise nodded at him in acknowledgment. He sighed loudly in annoyance. "Sam, you're up."

Oh, yes. My dear older brother Samuel James Witwicky, or as I like to call him, Sammy. Definitely didn't nickname him after Sam Winchester, totally not... Ok, yeah I did. But, to be fair I was in love with the show and Sam just so happened to also be my brothers name, so it worked out great!

My brother got up from his chair in the middle of the class and looked behind him towards the very back in the corner of the room. He was looking at me. I gave him a small smile and a thumbs up and he smiled back and nodded. He went up to the front of the class and dumped his backpack out on the table in front of him and started his long speech about our great grandpa Archibald Witwicky. Since I already know what this project will be about I didn't care to focus on him and instead started to doodle on my notebook: Scrump (I love Lilo and Stitch with my life).

Not to mention that I did help him write the report last night, since he decided to procrastinate a huge project at the last minute. I cant blame him though, History sucks. He also has been working really hard to earn himself three A's and the 2 thousand dollars to get himself and I a car. Why is Sammy and I sharing a car? Because our dad doesn't want to spend a lot of money.

I understand that completely, I am worth nothing. I shouldn't even be getting a car, I don't deserve it. I am worthless and nobody should be wasting money on someone who is worthless. If it makes me feel any better, I pitched in and got the other thousand for Sammy and I. I got it very easily really, I can thank my boyfriend for that.

_Brrr, brrr!_

The buzzing of my phone vibrating snapped me out of yet another internal monologue and I look down at my lap to check the notifications on my phone. I almost cracked a smile at the coincidence of Jayden showing up on my phone. Ha, speaking of the devil. I unlocked my phone and checked what he texted me.

_Jayden: Hey Babe_

_Jayden: Are you going to the lake party?_

I paused and hesitated to respond. I don't know if I'll be going to the party. I know that Sammy really wants to go to the party just so he can impress that one chick Mikaela, who is dating the biggest douche bag known to man, with the car that we hopefully will be getting today. I was originally planning to go with Sammy to the party to try and be his wingman- or wing women- but now I'm not so sure. Truth be told, if Jayden is going to that lake party, then I really don't want to go. I'd so much rather just stay home. I don't think I can be around him today, especially after what happened last time... I finally got the courage to text him.

_Me: I don't know... are you going?_

_Jayden: Well, if you aren't going then I won't go._

I felt myself let out a breath of relief. Truthfully if he wasn't going to go then I would've ended up going, but I realized that I have homework that I need to do and I'd rather enjoy my weekend alone and not get anxiety over not doing anything at all. I responded faster this time.

_Me: Ok, well I'm not going. I need to work on my art project for Mrs. Green_

_Jayden: Ok baby girl, I'll see you on Monday?_

I felt myself visibly flinch at the nickname he called me. I hated that nickname with my whole body. It was once such an innocent and pure name to give to your special someone, but now I can't hear that name without wanting to crawl into a hole and hide. Too much has happened while being called that. What once was so cute has turned disgusting and I can feel myself grow sick. I felt the black abyss in my mind getting bigger as I started remembering a lot of... stuff that I very much would rather forget and force back into the depths of my mind.

_Me: Yeah... see you Monday._

I put away my phone, not wanting to be on it any longer for fear that I would get caught again for slacking off and risk getting in serious trouble. I continued to scribble my little Lilo and Stitch drawing on my notebook and smiled at how it was truning out. I decided that I would make Scrump, which is Lilo's creepy but super cute plush doll by the way, in the style of a Tim Burton animation drawing. It was turning out very well for my liking. I loved drawing with a passion, it helps distresses me.

"- Drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about this giant ice-man that he thought he discovered." Sammy finished saying right as the bells rings. I smile to myself as I pack up everything I had laid out on my desk, mentally cheering in my head that the school day was finally over.

"Ok, class is dismissed. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow, might not! Sleep in fear tonight." The teacher says and I snorted, knowing that it was in fact a Friday so there will be no school tomorrow.

As I'm packing up my stuff, purposely putting everything away slowly so I could be the last out of the door so I wouldn't run into anybody, I hear my brother asking students walking by if they would like to buy our great grandpas valuables. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his antics. We already have enough money for the car, I don't see why he would need to continue to sell our stuff. Maybe he just wants pocket money? That's kind of understandable, everybody wants a few extra dollars in their pocket to buy whatever the hell they want. It just feels a little disrespectful to me to sell some very old stuff that our family has been keeping for so long.

When I see that everyone but Sammy has left the classroom I finally stood up from my seat and walked towards the front, my black platform shoes making those loud clumping noises as I walked. I'm not gonna lie, I love the sound they make when I walk. They make me feel empowered. I walk up to Sammy and put my hand on his shoulder. Since I am wearing platform shoes they make me a good five inches taller than I really am, so I was about the same height as Sammy is right now. Sammy looked over to me and smiled widely.

"Do you think I did good?" He asked with a excited look.

I laughed at him and grinned, "You did good!" He smiled and looked over to the teacher expecting to be hearing a response from him that would make his whole day.

"I'd say it was a solid..." I felt myself slowly lose my grin when I heard that pause, knowing full well that Sammy wont be getting the grade he so badly wanted. "... B minus." I knew it.

I sucked in a breath through my teeth and gave Sammy a comforting look. "I'll wait for you in the car." He barely acknowledged me at this point, as he went to try and convince our History Teacher that he deserved an A and not a B.

I walk out of the classroom and towards the front of the school. As I'm walking down the hall that my classroom was in I see my reflection from the windows of other classrooms that have their curtains closed. I'm wearing my favorite black Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance shirt with a black long sleeve under with a lot of holes in it, my black and red plaid punk skinny jeans and a black choker with a heart locket and chains. My long and straight lavender hair that is usually down to my mid-back is up in two messy space buns. My skin looks almost ghostly with how white my foundation is in contrast to my black smoky eye and dramatic eye liner cover my big ocean blue eyes, and I had black lipstick that is covering my lips, my bottom lip being slightly bigger than my upper lip.

As I was walking towards the gate that allowed me out of this prison I was suddenly grabbed by my backpack and yanked back harshly, causing me to stumbled and let out a surprise yelp. I was pulled roughly towards a corner under a set of stairs, and pushed up against the wall. I closed my eyes tightly and scrunched up my face in pain when the back of my head hit the cement wall. I opened my eyes and looked up at who pulled me away from my freedom and felt my heart shrink in size and drop to my stomach.

Despite being completely terrified I managed to put a scowl on my face as I shoved the persons hands away from me. "What's your damage, Ashley?" I asked roughly, glaring daggers at the girl in front of me in disgust.

"Watch your tone with her, Freak!" A high pitched voice behind her said. I rolled my eyes and sighed, crossing my arms in front of me protectively. I can feel my anxiety starting to rise and grow but I couldn't let them know they were getting to me. I should be use to them calling me names by now. And I should be use to this sharp pain in my heart every time I hear that high pitched voice speak, but the wounds are still too fresh.

"Now, now, Alice. What's with the attitude?" Ashely mocked, grinning from ear to ear. I didn't respond to her, wanting nothing more than to leave already and go home. When she got the hint that I wasn't going to speak again she sighed dramatically. "I heard that Jayden wasn't going to go to the lake party? It's such a shame, really. I was looking forward to having so much fun with him..." I swallowed and looked down, feeling the tears gather in my eyes. My protective walls were already starting to break. I hate this.

"Honestly I still don't understand what he sees in you... You're so ugly and useless. I bet he dated you out of pity..." The girl to the left of Ashley said, Hailey. She was dressed in the most generic outfit someone could wear who is obsessed with Forever 21. Her hair was curled and she caked her whole face with makeup.

"What is there to pity? This Freak did all of this on her own. She just wants attention, isn't that right, attention whore?" The high pitched voice spoke again. Her name is Olivia, dressed head to toe in what looks like Victoria Secret, and also wearing so much makeup that you can see the multiple layers of fake she has on before you see the true bitch underneath. Oh, but the Bitch is always there, you can never hide what you truly are.

I breathed in through my nose and out my mouth as I calmly spoke to the girls. "why did you pull me over here for? Can you hurry up your little Plastic scene so I can go home?" Olivia scoffed loudly and rolled her eyes. She walked up to me and raised her hand up, making me flinch hard, I already knew where this was going.

Her hand was brought down onto my cheek as a loud slap echoed through the small stair wall we were next to. I felt a tear slip out and roll down my cheek, the slap stinging painfully. "Watch your words with us, Emo, its three against one, we could beat you to a pulp!" She all but screeched at me. I swallowed and looked down.

"That is enough, Liv." I hear Ashley say. A finger laid underneath my chin and lifted my head up to look at Ashley who was smirking at me. I stared at her with a look of death. "Hears what's gong to happen, Alice. I am going to invite Jayden to the lake party to come with me, and I don't want to see your face at all during the party, you understand me?" I didn't respond, I couldn't. I didn't want to. "I said, do. You. Understand. Me?" She gritted out harshly, her hand that was once under my chin now on my shirt, bunching it up and wrinkling it. I frowned and nodded. Seeing that I nodded she let go of me and smiled her sinister smile, looking to the two girls who were standing on each side of her. "Good! Liv, Hailey, lets go. Our business is finished."

I watched the three girls walk away, flipping their hair and trying very hard to sway their hips. As soon as they we were out of the clearing I let out a sigh of relief, the tears that I've been trying very hard to hold back finally falling. I wrapped my arms around myself in a sort of self hug as I started to breathe in and out in a calming manner, doing my best to calm myself down. Once I felt like I was good enough to leave the corner I wiped my eyes and cleaned up my eyeliner to the best of my ability before making my way out of the school.

I see my dad and Sammy in the old green car waiting for me. I put on a smile as I run towards the car. My dad sees me and smiled, waving. I make it to the car and slow to a stop, opening and closing the car door to get in. I set my backpack on the seat besides me and buckle myself in. "Hi papa!" I say happily.

Dad nods to me in greeting as he switches the gear in his car and drives out of the school parking lot. "What took you so long to get out?"

I paused and bit my bottom lip, suddenly nervous. "Um... I needed to use the restroom," was my response. Dad didn't seem to believe me but he went along with it and didn't ask any further questions.

Sammy suddenly turned towards me with a giant dorky smile and said excited, "I got an A minus! Its still an A though!"

I broke out into a true and happy smile. "Oh my Gods, Sammy! That's great! We're Getting a car!" I say happily, bouncing in my seat. He smiled big back at me and nods frantically.

"Now, Kids... I got a little surprise for you." Dad suddenly said, causing Sammy and I to snap our heads to the front of the car where we can see a Porsche dealership. I squint my eyes in suspicion. I know full well that the two thousand dollars Sammy and I put together plus the extra two thousand that dad is pitching in definitely will not be enough to buy a car that sporty and expensive.

Sammy, on the other hand, must've forgotten how cheap our father is and looked like he was going to explode from how excited he was. "You're kidding! You've got to be kidding!" Oh, poor, poor Sammy. I felt so bad for him.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not getting you guys a Porsche!" Dad started laughing hysterically, proud of himself that he got Sammy all worked up and let down.

Sammy didn't take this very well and looked at him with a glare. "You think this is funny?"

Dad nodded smiling to himself as he told Sammy, "Yes, it was very funny."

Sammy pouted and looked away from dad. "I don't want to talk to you for the rest of the day."

Dad and Sammy continued to bicker as I started to zone out and look around the surrounding area. I caught something yellow from the corner of my eye and turned my head quickly to see an old Camaro pull up to a small car dealership that my family and I just so happened to be pulling up to. I furrowed my brows, very confused. Were they doing test drives with one of the cars?

Dad parked the car and I jumped out of the car, not bothering to listen in on the conversation they were having with the owner of the place, Bobby B. I walk around the many cars crossing my arms over my chest. As I walk down one aisle of cars I found the Camaro that caught my attention not too long ago. With the curiosity fuel filling me up, I walk over to the yellow car and bend down so I was squatting in front of the grill. It was a 1967 Chevy Camaro.

I whistled and nodded, a little impressed by the car. "Well, aren't you a nice looking one? I don't think I've seen a Camaro like you in a while." I put a hand on the hood and rubbed my thumb. Now, I might just sound crazy, but I could've sworn I felt the car shiver and push into my hand. Yeah, I sound very crazy. I get up from my squatting position and make my way over to the drivers side of the car and hopped in. The interior felt very comfortable and I sighed in content, leaning myself back into the chair and closing my eyes. This was very peaceful.

Well, it was very peaceful.

A knock on the window snapped me out of my peaceful state and I looked over to see Sammy looking at the car in astonishment. I grumbled to myself about wanting to take a nap and I moved myself over to the passenger seat. Sammy immediately jumped in and put his hands onto the wheel. He looked over to me. "Alice, my dear sister, you have a great taste in cars."

I smirked and nodded, putting my hands behind my head and leaning back. "Yeah, I know, Bee-otch." I say, looking at the little car chain hanging from the review mirror. Sammy looked to what I was looking at and laughed, shaking his head at my antics.

Sammy turned his attention back towards the wheel and rubbed some dirt off the center of the wheel. I raised an eyebrow at the robotic symbol that was on the wheel questionably. Sammy looked at me and I just shrugged, having no answer to what he was going to ask me.

That was when Dad and the owner came over and looked at the car Sammy and I were in. "What is this? I've never seen this car..." Bobby says, completely confused, causing me to get confused. I looked at the radio and tilted my head. Maybe he just didn't remember getting the car? There are a lot of cars in this lot, so it would be understandable if he didn't remember getting the car.

Dad looked towards us and asked us the big question, "Is this the car you two want." Sammy nodded his head frantically and looked over to me to see what my answer is.

I looked at Dad and Sammy and then looked down at the radio and smiled, reaching out to pet the dashboard, "Yeah, I really like this car."

Dad nodded at us and looked at Bobby, asking how much the cost was. "Well... considering the semi nature of the vehicle, slick wheels, and custom paint job..." Bobby started.

I looked up at him from where I was sitting and raised a brow at him. "The paint is faded."

Bobby looked down at me through the window and said, "Yes, but it is a custom paint job."

I laughed, very confused. "So, it's custom faded?"

Bobby looked like he was not having it, "It your first car, and you're a girl. I wouldn't expect you to understand." I glared at him and felt myself grow stiff, feeling very offended for what he said. Bobby ignored my look and turned towards dad. "Five thousand." All the hope I had for getting this car suddenly flew out the window.

Dad shook his head, "Sorry, not paying over four." I sighed to myself and leaned back into the chair again and looked up at the ceiling, laughing. Figures, of course I wouldn't get this good of a car. My dreams of having a nice looking sports car while blasting Five Finger Death Punch down a highway with the windows rolled down all the way is not gonna come true.

Bobby looked to us. "Ok, come on. Out of the car." I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day and went to get out, but the car seemed to be locked shut. I tried again. And again. And again to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. That wasn't until Sammy got out on his side and slammed his door close due to his grumpiness from not getting the car he wanted. As if that slamming of the car door was the most powerful slamming in existence, the door I was trying to open flew open wide and hits the small yellow Volkswagen Bug with a loud bang.

I squeaked in surprise and backed myself into the chair I was still sitting in. "I swear to God, I promise you that wasn't me!" I say frantically, afraid of getting in trouble and being yelled at by my dad.

Bobby shook his head in astonishment and nervously chuckled. "No worries! I got a sledge hammer to knock this right out! Hey Manny! Get your Clown Cousin and get a sledge hammer and come bang this right out, baby!" I visibly cringed at his yelling and nervous laughter. I go to get out of the car again and this time I was successful in doing so. Only problem is, right as I came out the Camaro's radio came on.

_"Greater than man.."_

I blinked and froze in front of the car. I looked around to the adults and Sammy. "Am I the only one who heard that?" No one responded to my question. "Great, so that was just me. Good job Alice, you are going insane." I say to myself.

All of a sudden, a high pitched screech came from the Camaro I was next to and I covered my ears. Next thing I know, all the glass that was on the cars around the Camaro exploded and I fell to he ground in shock and fear. I pressed myself up to the grill of the Camaro and covered my ears until I deemed it safe to unblock the eardrums. I look around at all the cars to see that there wasn't even one car that didn't have shattered glass besides the Camaro I was basically curled up, except for a golden yellow Lamborghini that I didn't pay too much attention to, because old Lamborghinis are very hard to break.

Now that I think about it... since when was there a Lamborghini in the lot of cars? As much as I love the car that Sammy and I picked, Lamborghini's are my favorite, especially to sketch.

Bobby made a horrified gasp as he looked around at his cars, making me snap out of my thoughts and I looked away from the Lamborghini and towards Bobby, who raised up four fingers. "Four thousand!"

I smiled and jumped up, "Yes!" I say excitedly. Sammy came over to me and high five. Bobby pulled Dad away from the lot and towards the small building so they can sign papers. I looked back over to where I saw the Lamborghini expecting to still see the beauty that is that car.

Only to find that it wasn't there anymore.

**~ End ~**

**Published 10-8-19**

**Words: 4,688**

**Authors Note: **

**Hello people of ! My name is SunnySidesFemme and this is the first fanfiction I've written since 2016! So its been a good three years! Don't try looking for the old fanfictions because I have deleted them. I deleted them a long while ago when I was in a very bad place and I'm not gonna lie, I kind of regret deleting them, because they were a part of my younger self. But oh well, I cant change the past sadly. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfiction! I will be posting again next Tuesday, so be ready for that! I have decided that I will be posting once a week on Tuesdays, unless something comes up where I cant post on that day. If that happens I'll probably publish two chapters in one week to make up for it. I don't know yet. Please read and review! I'd love to see how you guys like my story so far! And as for the Chapter title, I decided to name it Famous Last Words after the song Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance! Anywho, hope you guys have a great day and night, whenever you guys choose to read this! **

**~ SunnySidesFemme 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Drown

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Til' All Are One:**__** Awww thank you so much! I'm happy you love my story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Windcharge Octavia Breakdown: **__** I'm so thrilled you like my story so far and I sincerely hope you like this chapter! **_

_**White Hunter: **__** Thank you so much for liking my last chapter! And don't worry! She wont be running in those platforms, that would hurt her a lot and I appreciate you caring about the characters well-being! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Warnings!: This fanfiction touches themes that may be triggering to others. There is cussing, violence, some intimate scenes, themes on abusive relationships and bullying, and other stuff. Please do not read if you are triggered by any of the themes I have listed.**_

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own Transformers as the brand belongs to Hasbro and I own nothing but my OC's that are used along with the the main plot of this story (This does not include the movies, I don't own the movies of which this fanfiction is based on)! Please enjoy!**_

_Fanfiction Summary: I never fitted in with society. I was never the average normal person everyone seemed to have wanted me to be, always being looked at as different and weird. I was a misfit, an outcast. All I had that gave me the slightest bit of comfort was my headphones, sketchbook, cat, and my brother Sam. This all changed when I met the Autobots, and somehow befriended my golden guardian who could care less about any human on this planet. Not to mention his twin, who is the most caring being I know. Because of those two Lamborghini's, I would've never found Somewhere I Belong._

**Chapter 2: Drown**

Have you ever felt like you're on top of the world? Felt like you're the happiest you can be at the moment? Its that feeling of taking a deep breath in and closing your eyes, feeling the cool breeze brush through your hair as you exhale and a small smile filters your face. Its the feeling of laughter bubbling in your chest for absolutely no reason other than just being, happy. Have you ever felt so happy in this one moment than you have ever felt in any other moment in time? Like you feel refreshed, almost like a new person? Almost like nothing can possibly ruin your day from how joyful you feel?

What about this, have you ever felt happy, while knowing that, deep, deep down inside of you, you're struggling to keep everything hidden? You're struggling to hide the feelings of hurt and pain, the feeling of sadness and need for someone to comfort you? The feeling of both being lost and confused in one. A feeling of helplessness grappling at you, tearing you apart from the inside out, all the while keeping a smile on your face. You're laughing and showing the world that you are cheerful, but not showing what's behind the mask you put on.

Have you ever felt happy while knowing you're breaking?

This feeling is called habromania, meaning delusions of happiness. And this is exactly how I'm feeling. Only difference is, I'm not insane. Or at least I don't think I am.

A huge smile is present on my face as I zoom down an empty highway, the song Wrong Side Of Heaven blasts through the speakers of Sammy's and mine newly bought car. Because of the windows being rolled down, my lavender hair that were once in two space buns are now free from their hold and flapping in the wind. Pocahontas would be jealous of the wind blowing through my hair, basically painting the colors of the wind with my dyed hair. Sammy sits in the passenger seat, holding onto the door for dear life but still keeping a smile on his face.

I decided the I would take a different way home then normal, just because I was ecstatic that my dreams of playing Five Finger Death Punch in a beautiful muscle car was finally coming true. And right now, that dream has been accomplished.

"Alice, can you slow down a bit? Jesus you're like a speed demon!" I hear Sammy ask over the loud electric guitar. I didn't answer him but I did slow down a bit so I wouldn't scar my brother with my fast driving. I can't help myself, I want to feel accelerated, I want to feel the wind blowing on my face and combing itself through my hair. I want to feel free. "Why are we listening to this song? Why can't we listen to something a little bit more... normal?"

I rolled my eyes at his use of words. What even is normal? Normal is not a real thing. Normal doesn't exist. Normal is just a word people use to differentiate what society deems worthy as popular and socially acceptable apart from the others who doesn't like the same things as the general public does.

Normal is another example of why humanity is horrible.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." I quoted Dean from Supernatural towards Sammy, smirking over at him in triumph when he crosses his arms and pouts. The professional fangirl side of myself felt very proud in this moment.

"I just don't understand how you can listen to this music? Its nothing like what you use to listen to! Remember when you use to love The Backstreet Boys?" I physically and mentally cringed at the memories of me quoting Backstreet Boys 24/7.

"First of all, why would you bring that up? That was a horrible time and I don't wanna think about that again." I began, feeling the memories coming back from the depths of my mind and I push it back. "Also, my music taste is absolutely great! Bumbles sure thinks so, isn't that right?" I retorted and patted the top of the radio. Sammy loudly snorted at me and the small smile that was slowly growing on my face disappeared.

"Bumbles? You named our car Bumbles?" Sammy laughed and I glared at the him from the corner of my eyes.

"Yes, yes I did. Got a problem with Bumbles name?" I sassed back at him, getting slightly defensive. I thought it was a cute and unique name for our Camaro!

"Wha-what no! I don't have a problem at all! Its just- how do you even come up with these names?" I laughed quietly to myself at Sammy's stuttering and his panicked filled voice. It was always so funny to me when he tries to backtrack his words and explain himself.

"Well, for starters, Sammy: I got the name from that key chain hanging right in front of us." I say, pointing to a small car chain that was hanging off of the review mirror. The little decoration was a bumblebee with big words underneath spelling 'Bee-otch'. "Also, his car paint is yellow with two black racing stripes. This car is basically cosplaying as a bumblebee!"

Sammy laughs at my choice of words. "Cosplaying? Yeah right!" I laugh with him and nod, I should've chosen a better analogy but that was all that I could think of at the moment. My brain is kind of short circuiting and its running out of creative ideas.

"Yeah, I know." I laughed out loud. "I should've chosen a better-" I was cut off by static coming from the radio. I raised an eyebrow and looked down to the radio, Sammy doing the same.

_"... And that's why I smile, its been a while!" _A song came out from the static and as I continued to hear the words a big and bright grin appeared on my face. _"Since every day and everything has felt this right! And now you turn it all around and suddenly you're all I need-"_ The radio cut off and I full on giggled happily and the biggest smile was on my face. I probably should be questioning why the radio suddenly switched channels and made that much static, but I didn't think too much on it since this was a $4,000 car our dad got for us. There was probably a lot more to worry about for this car than an old and broken radio.

"Bumbles loves his name!" I exclaim and Sammy laughs at me but I don't pay attention as I'm paying too much attention towards the car.

Sooner than later we have finally made it home and I park Bumbles in front of our house. I pat the wheel and thank God that I didn't crash into anything on the way home. That would be absolutely horrible. And knowing with just my luck, something like that could've happened. I step out of Bumbles while grabbing my backpack and locked the door so nobody can steal him. I put my hand on the hood of the car as I walk around it to get to my home. I could've sworn I felt the car shiver under my fingertips but I chose to ignore it, since I have been driving so the rumbling of the engine could still be vibrating through me, or whatever science that I cannot explain.

I walked up to the house, being sure to stay on dads path so he won't get all mad and I walk through the front door. I was immediately greeted with our family pets: a chihuahua names Mojo and a French bulldog named Frankie. Mojo and Frankie both barked wildly and ran in circles around my feet and I let out a small laugh at them. I'm not a big dog person, I'm more of a cat person, but sometimes dogs are so stupid they're adorable.

I walked past the yapping dogs, up the stairs, and down a hallway towards where my room was. My bedroom was adjacent to Sammy's bedroom, which was at the very end of the hallway. Sammy's bedroom use to actually be my bedroom but I offered to switch rooms with him because he has so much stuff that the bedroom I now lived in was very crammed and felt claustrophobic.

I made it to my bedroom and I open the slightly closed door. My bedroom looked like a gothic unicorn strolled in and used its gothic unicorn horn to use its gothic unicorn magic and turned my room into a gothic paradise. The curtain on the windows were black and silky, my bed was in the far corner with Nightmare Before Christmas blankets and pillows, all sorts of stuffed animals were scattered on my bed. The stuffed animals ranged from Scrump from Lilo and Stitch to Pikachu and Snorlax from Pokémon. There was the occasional panda stuffed animal and in the corner of the bed was a giant zombie alpaca. My desk was by the window, sketchbooks and colored pencils scattered the top of the desk, my apple laptop in the direct middle, charging. There on both sides of my desk was bookshelves that have many, many novels and different fandom related figurines. On the opposite wall from my desk was my dresser and vanity, which has all of my clothes inside and my makeup and body sprays on the top, a giant black Victorian gothic looking mirror in the front. On one side of the dresser was my closet that was pretty small, as its only one door, so I only put my shoes in there, plus extra storage boxes and whatnot. On the other side of the dresser is a TV stand with my television on top and small shelves under that keeps all my movies on it.

I had a lot of posters on the wall with my bed against it. The posters were all bands, movies, anime, and tv shoes. On the wall with my dresser has all my drawn art on it plus some miscellanies pictures of my family and I. Then all around my bedroom I have small fairy lights that are hooked up to the ceiling. There was purple lights and small ghost lights draping down.

My bedroom was always clean and organized as I am constantly always in my bedroom. I love having a clean room so I can walk and not lose anything. My bedroom is my safe haven, its my safe place. If I need to hide from the world and cry my room is the place to go. In my bedroom no one can stare at me and judge me for every little thing possible.

I hear a small 'mew' from my bed and I snap my head over towards my bed and I see a very tiny black furry head pop up from my pillow. I smiled and slowly placed my backpack down on the ground by the door to my room and crept over towards my bed. An all black kitten lays on the pillow that I sleep on the most, you can see the indent my head has made from the early morning. The kitten is laid in the dent my head made and I cooed at him.

"Hey Salem, how is my baby doing?" I asked with the softest tone in my voice. As if the kitten can understand me, Salem started to purr and he looked up at me, his eyes drooping because of his earlier nap. I smiled at him and pet his ears and scratched under his chin, causing his purring to grow louder and his eyes closed. I giggled and walked away, going over to my dresser.

I grabbed a makeup wipe and cleaned my face, taking off every makeup product I had on. I hummed to myself a little song as I made sure all the eyeliner and eyeshadow was off of me before setting the wipe down and then taking off my platforms, as my feet were starting to feel a little sore. After my shoes have came off I let out a content sigh. I wiggled my toes and moved my feet to shake off the soreness before changing into more comfier clothing. I pulled out a pair of black shorts and a black shirt that says 'Black is my happy color' from my dresser. I quickly changed clothes and put the clothes I wore today into my hamper that was in the small closet along with putting away my shoes and discarding the makeup wipe into the trashcan that was by my desk.

I let out a loud sigh as I made my way back to my bed and faceplanted into it. Salem let out a small meow and got up onto his four paws, yawning and stretching before making his way over to me and head butting me affectionately on the side of my face. I turned onto my back and picked up Salem before setting him on my stomach, petting him lovingly and he purrs again. He lays down on my stomach and curls himself up into a small ball of fluff. I closed my eyes and continued to pet him, content with the silence.

It wasn't even a full five minutes of peaceful quiet before my brother bursts through my door with a loud bang, startling my kitten. I scowled and lifted my head, turning to my door where Sammy stood with a crooked smile, unease showing in his eyes. "Is there a reason why you slammed my door open like a maniac?" I asked, my voice on the edge of growling.

He laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head. "Heh, sorry about that-" I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down onto my comforting bedding. "I was just wondering if- you know- wanted to come to the lake party with me?" He asked, and I frowned.

"Sammy, you know I hate social gathering, and people." I sighed and looked over to him, rolling my head to the side.

He nodded. "I know that and I understand, but please, come with me! I want to go to this party so badly and impress Mikaela, but I don't want to show up alone!" He started begging.

I sighed again loudly. "Sammy-" I started to whine but was cut off.

"You can stay in the car if you want! You don't have to get out of the car at all! Just please, please come with me?" Sammy bargained with a strain in his voice. I was quiet and gave myself a moment to think before grumbling and nodded. I saw Sammy's face erupt into a huge grin and he shouted, "Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You owe me big time Sammy!" He just nodded frantically and dashed out of my bedroom. When he left, the door closed behind him rather loudly and I can hear my father yelling about Sammy being too loud, causing me to laugh. I looked down at Salem who was looking up at me and kneading on my shirt. I sighed and pet his head. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Salem said nothing, only purring and slowly blinking up at me. I let out a loud huff and gently put Salem on the bed and got up, stretching and making sure my shoulders popped before making my way back over to my closet where I picked out a pair of black high top Vans. I put on the Vans and tied them before grabbing a brush and combing out all the knots. I decided that I would keep my hair down since I was too lazy to my hair back up into the two space buns from earlier.

I walked out of my bedroom and left the door open so Salem has the freedom to leave and eat and use the restroom if he pleases. I make my way down the stairs and out of the house, where mom is tending to the garden and dad is fixing his grass. Sam came up from behind me and sped walked over to the drivers side of our car, but of course he doesn't stay on the path and he immediately gets yelled at by dad about staying on said path. Sam argues with him and I just rolled my eyes at my families antics and make my way over to the passenger side and hop in. I get myself comfortable and put on the seatbelt.

"-Its family grass dad!" Sammy yells at dad as he too hops into the car and buckles himself up before starting the engine. Sammy pushed on the gas and black smoke came out of the car, making me cough and cover my nose and mouth at the strong sent of gas. Jesus Christ our dad is cheap.

"Be back home by eleven! And for the love of God please drive safely!" I hear mom shout to us as we drove off, the engine sputtering.

"Poor Bumbles, his pipes are probably all rusty and clogged." I say and Sammy nods, agreeing with me.

We drive on for a few minutes and I then realize that we are going the complete opposite way from where the lake party is. I raise a questioning eyebrow at my brother. "Sammy, where are you taking me? You do realize that the lake party you so badly wanted to go to is the complete opposite direction, right?" I asked him and he nods at me.

"I know, just thought that we should pick up my friend Miles first." My eyes widened and I gaped at my brother. Did this piece of dog shit seriously just make me leave the comfort of my bedroom to go to a party he said he'll be going alone to only to not mention the part that Miles, his best friend, is also going? Does he want a death wish?

"Excuse me? You said you were going to be alone, that's the whole reason why you begged me to come with you!" I glared at Sammy and he sighed and looked at me apologetically before putting his eyes back on the road.

"I know, I know I'm sorry! I really was going to be going alone! But Miles texted me last minute saying that he wanted to join me at the lake party and I can't just not take him with me!" Sammy tried to reason but I wasn't having it

"You could've at least told me before we left that he was going! You know how uncomfortable me makes me feel!" I said before sighing and looking out the window. "You know what? Whatever, I'm not leaving Bumbles. As long as I don't have to leave the car then I'll be fine and I wont be as mad."

The rest of the car ride was silent until we made it to Miles house. I mentally groaned when I saw the oversized ape of a human come running towards the car with a stupid grin on his face. "Bro! Nice car!" Was the first thing he said and I rolled my eyes, moving to the back of the car before Miles crushes me. Knowing him, he will want to sit in the front. Also knowing him, he will not stop complaining about not being able to sit in the front if I were to continue sitting in the passenger seat.

Miles jumped into the car and slams the car shut as Sammy then drives off. The boys start having a long and very loud conversation and I rolled my eyes, already hating that I have to exist in this moment. It wasn't long until we made it to the lake party and I watched as Sammy parked the car and hopped out with Miles and went to try and make themselves known. Miles being the absolute fucking dumbass that he is decided to climb a tree and hang upside down like Tarzan. I snorted and shook my head. I almost wish I didn't leave my phone at home just so I can take a picture of this idiot,

I look around through the window of the car I was sitting in at the lake and all the people that were here. I saw the gossip girls, the soccer team, the basketball team, and the football team. Meaning, Trent the douche bag and his gang of fuckboys were here. And since Trent was here, that also meant that Mikaela was there too. Mikaela was basically glued to Trent's hip, and honestly I kind of feel bad for her.

In all honesty I think Mikaela is a nice girl. We have a few classes together and she sometimes tries to start up a conversation with me. She's very sweet, its just the people who she chose to surround herself with aren't the greatest, nor the brightest. She could do so much better than Trent. She's one of those girls who can easily get any guy she wants, yet for some reason she chose Captain Douche. Its her choice though and not nobody else's though, so no one can really judge her for her taste in men.

Just like how it was my choice to date Jayden.

My heart dropped at the thought of Jayden. The events that happened earlier today came flooding back into my head and I felt myself pale and a cold shiver went down my spine. I looked around at the lake once again with unease. I started to fidget with my fingers and swallowed.

That was when my eyes landed on two people. I felt the tears prick from the back of my eyes. Two people were kissing under a tree. The boy had his hands on the girls hips and the girl had her hands resting on his shoulders. They were both kissing each other, looking like they were gonna eat each others faces. My lips trembled and I continued to stare at the two people make out with each other.

Jayden and Ashley.

I should've known this would happen, how stupid can I seriously be? How naïve can a person get? Why does my heart ache the longer I stare at them? I shouldn't be sad, I've seen worse happen between the two of them. I should be use to the gut wrenching pain and the betrayal. But yet every sing time I see them together and kissing I feel my heart shatter and I'm left alone to pick up the pieces and fix myself. Why do I put up with the constant cheating?

Because I love him.

Well, no. Or, yes? I loved him, key word is loved. And Jayden was the only person who has ever showed me the slightest bit of interest. It may just be me wanting to be loved and he was the only person who gave me what I wanted. The attention and the affection. I wanted to feel like I belonged. And he made me feel like I was wanted and needed, made me feel like I belonged somewhere.

Yet, now when I see him with Ashley, I don't feel wanted. I don't feel needed. And I definitely do not feel like I belong. I feel like I'm intruding on their relationship. Like Ashley has always said, I don't deserve Jayden. And she's completely right. I am useless and worth absolutely nothing. I am not someone who anyone wants and no one needs me. I don't belong with anyone and I'll always be alone. I might be the one dating Jayden but I'm not the one receiving his love.

My internal suffering was abruptly stopped when Sammy and Miles came back from where he was. I quickly and swiftly wiped my eyes, making sure that I wasn't crying and I forced away my feelings. I put on a fake smile and I looked over to Sammy. "What you doing coming back so early? Are we leaving?" I asked.

Sammy didn't respond and just leaned back onto the hood of Bumbles and stared off into space. I followed his line of vision and saw that he was looking at Mikaela who was walking down the road. I nodded to myself, understanding why Sammy wasn't responding.

_"Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?" _The radio came on and I jumped and looked at the radio. I tilted my head and questioned why the radio would randomly turn on.

"I'm gonna drive her home." Sammy says out loud, though he meant to say it to himself.

"What? She's a evil Jock concubine man, let her hitch hike!" Miles argued and I rolled my eyes at him, though he couldn't see me.

"She lives ten miles away from here! C'mon man, this is my only chance, you've got to understand." Sammy responded to Miles.

Miles nodded and says, "Alright, we'll just put her in the back with your sister then-" Miles got cut off my Sammy.

"No, I'm not gonna put her in the back! Miles, Alice, you two need to get out of the car." I let out a gasp and looked up at him and frowned at him.

"Excuse me Samuel, I am your sister! And you're gonna kick me out of our car just so you can go impress some girl?" I snapped at him, glaring daggers into his eyes as he looked at me.

Miles nodded and added in his own words. "Bros before hoes!"

Sammy shook his head and looked at us both. "Please, you got to get out of the car." I glared at him and I saw him shrink back. I growled and opened the car door and jumped out. I closed the door and stood up to Sammy, looking up at him.

"You're so desperate to impress one girl that you'd kick your own sister out of the car and force her to walk home, when you wanted her to come in the first place?" I saw that he felt guilty and went to say something but I held up my hand and shook my head at him, glaring madly. "Save it Samuel, I'll walk." I growled and I turned on my heel and started walking, not wanting to be here in this area anymore.

I crossed my arms over my chest and walked down the hill as I looked down at the floor. As I was walking I hear a car drive up beside me and I looked up and felt myself pale when I see that it was the all too familiar Nissan that Jayden drives. I felt my lips go dry and I licked them as my lips trembled. I walked up to the car and opened the passenger side door and getting myself seated before the closing the car door.

The air in the car was stiff and cold. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife. I had my hands in my lap, my fingers fidgeting nervously and I continuously bit my lip. My eyes scanned over the car and looked out the window, before looking at the door handle.

The car ride was quiet for another 10 minutes before Jayden spoke. "So, I thought you weren't gonna go to the party." I shivered at his voice and nodded.

"I wasn't planning on going, but my brother asked me to come with him." I responded quietly, looking down at my lap.

Jayden sighed. "You know I don't like liars." He says gruffly.

I quickly nodded. "I know Jayden-" My throat closed on me and I swallowed, tears forming in my eyes. "I'm sorry for lying to you."

He was quiet for a few minutes and I saw that we were going down my street. "I know you're sorry. But yet, you keep lying to me..." I let out a shaky breath and my lips started to tremble.

"I-I'm sorry. It wont happen again." I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

It was quiet and I felt a tear trail down my cheek. The car rolled to a slow stop and I saw that I was in front of my house. There was a clicking noise that could be heard through the thick quiet, Jayden locked the car doors. I looked down at my lap again and refused to look up.

"Baby girl." Jayden said. I flinched and I still didn't look up. That was when a hand grabbed my chin and forcibly moved my head to look up at him. "Alice, when will you ever learn?" He asked me.

I sniffed and more tears fell. "I-I don't know. I'm s-sorry."

He let out a low sigh and dropped his hand from my chin. He unlocked the doors to the car and I let out a shaky breath of relief. I took that as my chance to leave. I grabbed the door and went to open the door until a hand grabbed my wrist very tight and roughly, causing me to let out a surprised and scared squeak. I shut my eyes tightly in pain and I looked down.

"You're hurting me." I told Jayden. The fear was very evident in my voice. The result was only to tighten his grip further.

"You know I love you, right?" Jayden asks, his voice is deep. There's a threatening tone underneath his words but its laced with false reassurance.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I know that." No I don't. But I have to say so if I want to leave the car faster,

"Good, because you are my world." Jayden pulled me towards him and he kissed my temple. I bit my lip to keep a whimper from escaping.

Jayden let go of my wrist and I quickly made my escape. I jumped out of the car and as soon as I was on the side walk he sped off. I watched as he turned the corner off of my street before I looked down at my wrist to see that it was already starting to form a bruise. I held the wrist to my chest and I looked around at the neighborhood, tears streaming down my face.

Across the street was a golden Lamborghini. I sniffed and tilted my head at it in wonder. I wonder if that is the same Lamborghini I saw at the car dealership?

I didn't think too much of it, since I really wanted to go inside and sleep. I turn around and start to slowly make my way to the house. I went to the garage and saw that Bumbles was parked in there. I smiled at the car and patted its hood before going to the door that is one of the entrances to inside the house. I went to grab the door knob when I feel my legs grow weak and I collapse.

My breathing started to stagger and a lot of tears filled up my vision. I turn myself around and lean against the wall. My knees went up to my chest and I put my bruised wrist up to my chest and my other hand held it. I let out a sob that I have been holding in and that was the start of my break down.

In the midst of my sobbing I see Bumbles passenger door open. Usually I'd be questioning how the door opened but I am too broken to care. The car brings me a lot of comfort truth be told. I don't understand why but Bumbles makes me feel safe. That if I am inside the car, nobody can get to me and I'll be kept away from the horrors of the real world.

I get up on my shaky legs and make my way slowly to the car. I climb into the passenger seat and I curl up into a ball and lean into the leather seating. It was oddly very warm and comforting. I didn't pay much mind and I felt the water works coming back. I let out a much louder sob and I became a huge mess all over again.

I cried and cried. My heart quenching is pain and my whole body racking from the force of my sobs. I was shivering and shaking heavily, but the warmth that came from the car calmed me down somewhat.

That night, I cried myself to sleep inside of Bumbles.

That night, when I should've felt like I was alone, I felt like I wasn't by myself.

I felt like someone was comforting me.

**~ End ~**

**Published 10-15-19**

**Words: 5,862**

**Authors Note:**

**Hello fellow fangirls and fanboys! I hope that yu guys are satisfied with this chapter! It is slightly longer than the first chapter and I worked really hard on this one, though there might be a lot of mistakes because I wrote a LOT of this chapter late at night so I'm very tired and probably didn't notice that I made a grammatical error. If I did I am so sorry for that and please don't hate me! Anyways- oh my goodness, thank you guys for all the follows and favorites! It makes me so incredibly happy that someone actually likes my writing and idea! I hope you guys continue to enjoy reading this fanfiction as time goes on! Next chapter will be posted next Tuesday unless something comes up! Thank you guys so so so much for reading and I hope you have a great day or night! Whatever time it is for you guys! Please leave a review if you wish! I love reading and responding to your reviews! They inspire me a lot to continue writing!**

**~ SunnySidesFemme **


End file.
